Breaking Up Always Hurts
by Mantinas
Summary: Hitomi breaks up with Souta and InuYasha is there to comfort him. No slash...For Once...Just a friend being there for a friend. Slight InuKag.


Mantineus-Something odd happened. This was meant to be a slash story; but, as it progressed, it fought me on that and it stayed hetero. Which means...I actually just made an InuSou friendship. Which seems weird, and it is, but oh well. I still like this story...Even though it's short.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

()()()

The moon shown down upon Japan, the island nation glimmered in the dead light, giving everything an eerie glow. They stood in the park where it all began, the tension was there, making the noisy night life go quiet, except for the occasional breeze.

The girl sighed and the boy stiffened in anticipation. But nothing was forth coming and he relaxed and sat upon the bench, she followed suit.

"Souta," She sighed.

"Yes, Hitomi?" Souta replies.

"This doesn't feel right." Hitomi continued. Souta looked confused, but she began again before he could speak. "You're wonderful, Souta, the best boyfriend I've had. But…That spark we had in the beginning,…It's gone."

"What do you mean, Hitomi? The 'spark' isn't missing."

"Don't you feel it Souta?" Hitomi asked. "It's like we're slipping away from each other."

"You're worried over nothing," Souta said, trying to soothe her. "We're not slipping away from each other. We're just…"

"No," She snapped, interrupting him. "The spark is gone and I realized something." She turned to face him dead on. "I don't have feelings for you."

Souta did not show it, but he was struck dumb. Thoughts swarmed in his head. How could this happen? Was it something I did? How? Why?

"I don't think I _ever _did, Souta." Hitomi said. "I guess…I guess it was because you said you loved me that day. Not many people say that to a girl and I thought you'd be my prince…But I was wrong."

"I'm really sorry, Souta." She finished. "But we're through. But, we can still be friends?" She stated, but it was laced with enough worry to be a question.

"Yeah," Souta said numbly. "We can still be friends."

She slowly walked away, trampling over his heart with every step she took.

()()()()

Souta slowly walked home, his only source of illumination were the street lamps lighting his path home. His focus elsewhere than his surroundings. It felt like the proverbial thousand step journey instead of the five minute walk to the downtrodden boy.

"What's wrong?" Came a familiar voice.

Slowly Souta lifted his head and spied his hero up on the roof, positioned in a sitting position, his katana laying against his right shoulder, ready for sneak attacks.

"Hitomi broke up with me." He mumbled.

"So?" InuYasha said, bluntly. "There are plenty of girls out there."

Souta lowered his head again and did not say anything. Deep down he knew that. But he invested too much of himself into Hitomi that such a concept seems ludicrous. InuYasha opened an eye, gazing down upon his friend intently. It was not like him to go speechless.

"Well," InuYasha said. "Are you just gonna stand there like some idiot, or are you going to say something?"

"Have you ever lost anyone you cared about, InuYasha?" Souta whispered. To the human ear, it would be lost to the wind, but with the half demon's ears, he picked it up crystal clear.

InuYasha sighed. He did not like going down memory lane. "Yes,"

"Then you must know how I feel." Souta whispered. "To have your entire life center around one person and then, for one reason or another, that person decides to leave."

Souta hears a faint sound of feet touching earth and looks up. Standing a couple meters away, InuYasha gazed down at the youth. The intellectual boy picked up on several mixed emotions running through his friend's face; Uncertainty, fear, and understanding.

A clawed hand found its way on the boy's right shoulder. A reassuring squeeze was added while InuYasha sighed.

"Listen, Souta." InuYasha began. "I know it hurts. Losing someone hurts; it always will and despite what people will tell you, the pain does not completely go away. But you have to be a man about it, Souta. And men cry about it for a few seconds and try their best to move on. Yes, it's hard, but being a man is hard."

"How do you do it, InuYasha?" Was Souta's teary question.

"I focus on my goal." InuYasha said. "I also…Talk about it with your sister."

"Can I talk about it with you, InuYasha?" Souta asked. "Man to man."

"Sure thing, kid." InuYasha smiled. "But you look beat. Go rest up first and then we'll talk."

"Thanks, InuYasha."

Souta walked into the house and a couple minutes later Kagome was outside.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself." InuYasha jeered.

"That was a nice thing you did, InuYasha."

"It was nothing."

Kagome smiled, her eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"Go on," InuYasha said. "Go back to sleep before you need to wake up and become a grouch."

"Oh, so I'm a grouch, am I?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. He recognized that tone of voice.

"Kagome…Please…"

"SIT!"


End file.
